The present invention relates to a method for operating a baler, particularly a round baler or a square baler, with a pressing chamber serving for the pressing of a straw-like crop. The crop is compacted by means of an adjustable pressing pressure and bound through holding material.
The invention further relates to a baler, particularly a round baler or square baler. The baler has a pressing compartment serving for the pressing of a straw-like crop for compacting the crop by means of an adjustable pressing pressure and for binding the compacted crop.
Both round balers as well as square balers are known and available in the market. In the known balers, the pressing pressure in the pressing chamber is adjustable and thus also the pressed density of the crop. Despite the adjustable pressing pressure, however, it is quite possible with the known balers that the pressing pressure is not matched to the material properties, particularly the tensile strength of the binding twine. Hence, it is possible that the pressing pressure is set too high and the tensile strength of the binding twine does not withstand the pressed crop and tears. It is likewise possible that the pressing pressure is set too low and consequently, the efficiency of the binding twine is not utilised.
Further more, with the known high-performance balers present in the market, it is extremely difficult and time-consuming for users of same to match the performance of the baler to the efficiency of the binding twine. With the balers available in the market today, matching the performance of the baler to the efficiency of the binding twine can only be accomplished through testing and trial during harvesting operation.